The Halloween Collection
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: This is a collection of Halloween one-shots that I wrote. Includes: sexy fighting vampires, Dia De Los Muertos, jealous ghosts, the legend of Slenderman, and probably more in the near future!
1. Sex, Blood, and Rock 'n Roll

**Hey! Welcome to my Halloween Collection! :D This is what I did for MY fall break, so I hope you like it! Some of them will be scary, some just cute, some sexy. I hope you read all of them and review! :D**

* * *

_Sex, Blood, and Rock 'n Roll_

James grinned at the cute blonde sitting on him and kissing his chest. She was a real looker- very thin, top-heavy, with thick makeup and a cute smile. Her pink lipstick left kissmarks on his skin as her lips trailed slowly down his chest.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, baby?" James asked, dragging his fangs across his bottom lip in pleasure.

"Nope," she said, licking over his happy trail.

"No?"

The girl grinned mischievously up at him, wiggling her little butt in the air.

"That's too bad," James sighed, pushing her head away from him and sitting up on the bed.

"Why?" she pouted. "You don't wanna do me?"

"Oh, I do," James assured. "Unfortunately, I'm hungrier than I am horny."

The girl nodded and pouted.

"What if I WAS a virgin?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd fuck your brains out and THEN kill you," James said. "I only go for the virgins."

The girl nodded and James grunted and got up, pulling his dark jeans up and buttoning them. The girl got up and stood before him.

"No fight?" James asked, confused. "No cat-and-mouse?"

The girl shrugged and shook her head. James smirked and swiftly latched his lips onto her neck, fangs piercing into her. The girl groaned as if she were getting some sort of sexual pleasure from it and her knees went out. James easily held her and gracefully sunk to his knees, the girl slowly dying in his arms.

"James," came a groan. James unlatched from the girl and looked up to see Logan standing there, hands on his hips. "More nudity? The fuck is your problem?"

James looked down at the girl, in only lacy panties, blood dripping from her neck wound.

"Is that bad?"

"Did you fuck her?" Logan asked.

"No."

Logan rolled his eyes and made his way across the hotel room to the bathroom where another naked and bloodless girl lay in the bath tub.

"What's with the attitude? It's how I LIVE," James demanded, storming after Logan.

"I didn't say anything," Logan said, slipping off his shirt and looking at James through the mirror.

"I don't feel so bad killing them when they're WHORES."

"Having sex with you doesn't make them a whore. It makes them HUMAN," Logan growled, fangs glinting slightly. "It's better to go for the homeless and the suicidal."

Logan had made a lot of money from feeding off of and killing the homeless and suicidal- the people who WANTED to die.

"But they taste bitter and sorta like drugs. These girls are sweet."

Logan sighed and turned to James, looking up at him and leaning against the sink.

"You're a mess," he noted. James was in only dark jeans- his smooth chest and chin dripping with blood.

"Yeah?" James asked, cocking a brow. "Wanna clean me up?"

"I would suggest a shower, but…" Logan gestured to the dead girl in the shower.

"I'll take care of them both. Tonight," James assured, his hands pulling Logan's hips to his.

"Promise?" Logan asked, brows raised.

"I SWEAR," James said. Logan smirked and pulled James' chest to his face. His tongue dragged over the smooth skin on James' chest, the sweet taste of blood on his tongue. He hadn't tasted this type of blood in forever- he settled for the bitter and sour kind that earned him money.

Logan's tongue trailed up to the stubbly skin on James' chin, which got him a few licks before his lips connected with James'.

"Hey!" Came a cheery voice and the kiss ended upon starting. Both heads turned to Carlos, who stood happily in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey, sweetie pie," James grinned. Carlos grinned back, teeth as human as they can be.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"He should be back anytime- he had class today," Logan said, leaning into James.

Carlos nodded happily and walked away to turn on some music.

"He's so cute," Logan noted.

"I think you're cuter," James whispered with a wink. Logan gave a lopsided smile, only one fang showing.

Carlos laid on the bed, which was still warm from James' little "encounter" with the blonde just minutes ago. Music blared in the hotel room, which the vampires had been living at for a long time now. He sang along to the radio until the door opened.

"Los!" Kendall said happily over the music. Carlos had already rolled off the bed and raced to Kendall like a puppy to his owner. Kendall swooped down to give the Latino a swift peck on the lips before dropping his backpack and kicking the door closed. Carlos could easily stop coming to feed Kendall for money, but somewhere along the line of Carlos being his donor, they had sort of fallen for each other.

"I missed you," Carlos said excitedly.

"You missed me? I saw you last night!" Kendall grinned, fangs showing with dimples.

"I still missed you," Carlos smiled.

"Oh YOU," Kendall laughed, passing the bathroom to get to the closet. He tried to ignore Logan and James in there making out. He kicked off his shoes and socks and removed his shirt, leaving him in only jeans. He then left Carlos at the dresser, fiddling with the radio, to slump the dry girl over his shoulder and into the bath tub with the other one.

He finally came up behind Carlos, arms around him. Carlos smiled to himself as he settled on a classical rock channel, Kendall's nose brushing against his neck.

Carlos' head fell back against Kendall's shoulder as he felt fangs pierce his skin then removed, Kendall's lips latching over the punctures to suck the blood out. Carlos didn't taste like Logan's bitter people from the street or James' girls. Carlos had his own taste- sickeningly sweet with a spicy Latino kick.

Kendall soon stopped and licked over the punctures to simply lay his cheek on Carlos' hair.

"You're the best," he said.

"Only the best for the best," Carlos said happily.

Kendall smirked and suddenly Carlos looked him right in the eyes.

"I have to pee," he said.

"Go pee," Kendall laughed, letting Carlos go. "Weirdo human- always with the peeing."

Carlos made his way to the bathroom, only to see that James was sitting naked on the closed toilet seat, Logan sitting on him…

"Awe GAWD," Carlos wailed, turning around and covering his eyes. Kendall approached curiously, rubbing Carlos' back.

"Shut the fucking DOOR!" Kendall growled, hugging Carlos protectively.

"Fuck… You…" James grunted.

"Yeah- you already have. Shut the god damn door when you do this. Oh, and take these fucking bodies somewhere- it's starting to stink."

"KENDALL! I'm BUSY!" James snapped.

"It's always with the sex. Whether it be the whores or Logan. You never do anything but feed and have SEX. You're a BUM, James!"

Suddenly James lifted Logan off of him, stood, pulled up and buttoned his pants, and stormed toward Kendall.

"What're you gonna do?" Kendall challenged. Carlos unfurled from Kendall and looked up, terrified, and James. He had seen vampire fights on the streets before- they got messy.

"No! Don't fight!" Carlos pleaded, pressing on both men's chests to keep them apart, which did nothing.

"Los- I need you to go," Kendall said lowly.

"Maybe he NEEDS to see his boyfriend's ass get beaten," James said.

"Carlos, it's best if you go. We vampires… We NEED to fight. I'll make sure they don't get hurt," Logan said, slipping past the two and pushing Carlos along.

"I know how James gets sometimes, though," Carlos said, eyes glued to the two.

"I do, too. They're both strong- they can handle it."

"Don't let them get too banged up," Carlos said as Logan pushed him to the door.

"I won't."

Carlos hurried out the door and Logan turned to see that the two others were already wrestling on the floor. Kendall had a choke hold on James, who was biting furiously at Kendall's arm and not succeeding.

Logan rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed with a book, not paying any more attention.

"Are you gonna get those bodies outta here?" Kendall demanded.

"STOP NAGGING ME!" James screamed, and suddenly he had rolled over his neck, straddling Kendall's arm and leaving Kendall face-down on the carpet. Kendall yelled as he felt his arm snap.

"I'm sick of this place smelling like sex and blood!" Kendall screamed, biting down hard on James' thigh and piercing through James' jeans and skin.

"FUCKER!" James yelped and Kendall got to his feet. Kendall easily set his arm bone in time for James to attempt to tackle him.

With a swift and easy kick, Kendall's bare foot connected with James' chest and James went flying backward into the wall.

"HEY! If you break the wall YOU'RE paying for it!" Logan growled, but nobody paid attention.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" James raged, sprinting to the wooden desk in the corner of the room and breaking off a leg.

"JAMES! Stop breaking stuff!" Logan yelled, but again he was ignored.

Kendall was ready for James as the taller man charged at him with the jagged wooden piece pointed at his heart. All Kendall had to do was smirk and catch the stake, tear it from James' hand, and jab it into James' stomach.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I HATE YOU!" James screamed, practically foaming at the mouth now. Kendall just smirked, which only made James angrier.

James suddenly tackled Kendall to the ground, sitting on him. He winced as he tore the stake from his stomach, sure there were splinters in there, and a bit of blood ran down his bare skin.

James sneered as he rubbed the bloody stake across Kendall's lips, Kendall's nose wrinkling up as he struggled.

"Does it taste good, asshole? Of COURSE it does!" James yelled. "I'll have all the sex and blood I want! You and your cunt sucking human boyfriend can find somewhere else to stay!"

"YOU LEAVE CARLOS OUTTA THIS!" Kendall retorted, struggling. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD AND I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGED ME OR ELSE I'D HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW AND FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Don't say that!"

"I HATE YOU!"

James was seeing red now. He couldn't believe this! The changed are NOT supposed to defy their changers!

"FINE! THEN DIE!"

James raised the stake above his head and aimed for Kendall's heart. Just as he was about to stab down with impossible force, the stake was snatched from his hand, his throat was grabbed, and he was slammed down to the ground and off of Kendall.

James struggled as Logan's knees pinned his wrists to the floor and Logan sat on his bloody stomach. Logan easily threw the stake at the wall right ahead of him and it stuck there like a spear in an animal.

"Logan, let me UP!" James pleaded. Logan looked pleased, perched atop his boyfriend and licking blood from his fingers.

"You can't kill Kendall," Logan said simply.

"And why NOT?"

"Because you changed him and you love him cause you have to. That's why," Logan said.

"I don't LOVE that bastard!"

"You love to hate him," Logan retorted. James sighed and stopped fighting. "And you love that he challenges you and makes you made and puts up a good fight."

"Well YEAH. I can't fight with YOU- you'll kick my ass."

Logan smiled proudly and bent his back to kiss James hungrily.

Meanwhile, Kendall was seething, pacing around the hotel room. The faintly heard the door open through his deep thoughts.

So James had changed him. So what? That didn't mean that he had to obey everything James said and be his little slave. Sometimes Kendall wondered why he even stayed with them. Normally the changed separated and rarely ever saw their changers. Like Logan- Logan was a hundred years old and had only seen his changer a handful of times. James was only about fifty-five and his changer was Logan. They were a special case, though- they had somehow fallen in love. Kendall was only twenty, having been changed for only a year. He could so easily pack his shit and run away with Carlos- no questions asked. It would probably make James happy.

Carlos walked in and saw that all seemed to be well- Logan and James were making out again- as usual- and Kendall was pacing. Kendall seemed angry, so naturally Carlos wanted to comfort him.

"Hey," Carlos said quietly touching Kendall's shoulder. Without a bit of warning, Kendall's elbow connected with Carlos' nose, sending Carlos staggering and holding his nose.

"Mother fucker!" Carlos groaned, blood seeping from his nostrils. Kendall's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It was a reflex!" Kendall squeaked, hurriedly cupping Carlos' face in his hands before pressing it to his chest. "Don't you know not to sneak up on an angry vampire?"

"I guess I do now! Mother of GOD!" Carlos groaned as Kendall let go of him and pried his hands from his nose. Kendall hissed as he saw the dark blood seeping down Carlos' face.

Kendall ran a thumb across the space between Carlos' nose and upper lip, dark blood coming with it.

"Is he okay?" Logan asked, still sitting on James, head turned to the two. Neither of them knew Logan was even watching. Then again, Logan seemed to know everything.

"I'm good," Carlos said as Kendall cupped a hand below his nose and tilted his head downward. "Shouldn't I have my head tilted upward?"

"No! Then the blood would go into your stomach and make you throw up," Kendall said smartly as blood dripped into his cupped hand.

"Please don't drink that," Carlos pleaded as he was sat on the sink. Kendall smirked and rinsed the blood off of his hand in the sink before wetting a washcloth.

"I won't. That came from your NOSE. That's gross," Kendall retorted jokingly. He carefully wiped the blood from beneath Carlos' nose. He then wadded up little pieces of toilet paper and stuffed them up Carlos' nose.

"Is he good?" came a gentle voice and Kendall looked up to see James in the mirror.

"He's fine," Kendall said grumpily. He and James fought all the time- verbally and physically- and no hard feelings ever remained. Kendall pulled Carlos forward a bit on the sink to rest his head on Kendall's shoulder as he stroked his hair soothingly. "Not that you care."

"I DO care. Carlos is my favorite human ever," James smiled as Carlos peeked out at him. Kendall shot him an angry look, obviously still pissed. "LOOK. I'm SORRY I tried to kill you."

Carlos' head show up and he gave James an alarmed look.

"It's just that sometimes you're an asshole, you know?" James continued to Kendall. "And I hate it when you try to tell me what to do."

"So you tried to KILL me?"

"Yeah… You know how much of a temper I have."

Kendall rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Whatever," he sighed. James nodded and moved to the bath tub to sling a girl on either shoulder.

"I'll be back, I guess," James said.

"Thanks," Kendall grumbled.

After James was gone a few minutes later, Kendall looked at Carlos, unsure. He finally decided to take the toilet paper from his nose and found that it had stopped bleeding.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Kendall offered.

Carlos grinned and shook his head dismissively.

"It was totally awesome. Did you kick his ass?"

Kendall laughed a little and kissed Carlos' cheek.

"I did. But then he almost staked me," he said.

Carlos looked at him in awe.

"But Logan saved me," Kendall added.

"That's so badass."

Kendall laughed and kissed Carlos, Carlos' legs wrapping around his waist.


	2. Don't Look

**Okay, so if you guys aren't familiar with the legend of Slenderman, here it is. I dunno if it's popular everywhere, but it is where I live because it's all woods here, so it makes it extra scary. **

**Basically Slenderman is a very tall, very thin, faceless man in a suit and his arms are really really long. He lives in the woods at night and if you're there and you shine your flashlight on him, he kills you. Well, if you see him in general. It's an old legend to keep kids from playing in the woods at night, but it scares the hell outta ME and I wanted to make a story about it. :D**

**And warning: this is a tragedy. There's no blood or anything, but there's death. BUT I'm allowed, cause this is The Halloween Collection!**

* * *

_Don't Look_

"Are you scared?" James whispered through the darkness. Audrey elbowed him in annoyance, knowing he was more scared than anyone.

"Shut up, James. It's just the woods," Logan said simply, holding the flashlight and lighting the path before them so nobody tripped. "Nothing to be afraid of."

All was silent, save the crunch of feet through the dead leaves and dry twigs. Audrey, in James' oversized hoodie, hummed softly, trying to calm her boyfriend's nerves.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the woods, sending all movement still and ears pricked. James whirled around and pulled Audrey to him, crushing her in fear.

"HEEEEELP MEEEE!"

"CARLOS! KENDALL! I KNOW IT'S YOU GUYS!" Logan called angrily over the yelling. Despite his sureness, Audrey couldn't help but notice that he was also very close to her.

The screaming stopped and melted into laughter. Logan let out a breath of relief and rolled his eyes. James didn't relax until he saw an unsteady orb of white light approach, along with his friend's low voices and giggles.

"You guys are dicks," Audrey grumbled, lacing her fingers with James' again and looking up to see the outline of his still-panicked features.

"Were you scared?" Carlos asked excitedly, shining the light into Logan's eyes. Logan squinted and shook his head, bored.

"You're gonna have to do better than THAT," Logan retorted. The flashlight switched to James' face and both Kendall and Carlos had to laugh at how afraid James looked.

"Shut UP! There are scary things in the woods at night!" James pleaded.

"Like WHAT?" Kendall laughed.

"Like the Blair Witch- that's what," James said. "And Slenderman."

"SLENDERMAN? You have to be kidding! That's the fakest story ever," Logan said reasonably.

"Guys, lay off," Audrey sighed, seeing that James was getting upset. "He's got an active imagination."

They all rolled their eyes and continued down the path.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Audrey asked quietly, shouldering James. James set his jaw angrily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled. Audrey stopped walking and pulled him to her, waiting for the others to get far ahead.

"Auddy! We're gonna get lost!" James scolded.

"It's fine- I have a phone, you have a phone," Audrey said quietly, getting to her toes to kiss his cheek sensually, her small hands cupping his neck. James, always unable to resist anything sexual, grinned and eagerly accepted her kisses to the lips.

"Is this a trap? Are you gonna kill me now?" James asked.

"I just wanted to calm you down," Audrey said gently, continuing to kiss him.

"They're gone," James noted. It was completely dark and only the sound of bugs chirping was heard.

"Yup," Audrey whispered, unbuttoning his pants.

"Aud-"

"Shh-" Audrey shushed, hand slithering down his pants.

"Your hand's cold," he whimpered.

"It's warm in your pants, though," Audrey whispered, kissing his neck.

"We need to find everyone else," James said. Audrey, fed up with him being so afraid, took his hands and slipped them beneath the hoodie and her shirt. James fell silent as soon as his hands were able to cup her breasts.

"Okay- maybe we can wait a while," James said eagerly as her hands went back into his pants. Their lips connected again and Audrey pulled James' pants down a little bit, going to unbutton her own when they were interrupted.

"HEEEEEEEEELP M-" It was a shrill scream, blood curdling, and was choked off at the end, unable to finish the "ME". They both recognized the deepish and strained yell as Kendall. James jumped back, eyes wide, hands snapping out of Audrey's shirt as he was suddenly afraid for his life and unable to see a thing.

"It's just Carlos and Kendall again, trying to get to you for staying behind," Audrey said dismissively, kissing his neck. But James had already pulled up his pants and buttoned them.

"Auddy- my phone. Get it from my hoodie," he said. Audrey sighed angrily and zipped up her own pants. She reached into the pocket of the hoodie she had borrowed from him and gave him his phone. He unlocked it, fiddled with it a second, and suddenly the flash bulb from the camera turned on.

"GUYS?" James called, the light frantically swerving through the woods.

"JAAAMES!" This scream was one that James knew. Logan screamed for him all the time when he was in distress. "JAMES! HELP US!"

"Logan wouldn't kid around," James said, lips dry.

"Jamie-" Audrey began, but was cut off by footsteps behind them, wading through fallen leaves. James whirled around to see who it was, but saw nobody. Audrey found herself stepping closer to James and huddling into him, afraid now.

"I'll- I'll protect you, Aud," James stammered, shaking violently.

"What the fuck was that?" Audrey whispered.

_"Come on…" _The whisper might not have even been a whisper, only the wind or their imaginations. Either way, it sent James' heart racing and them both sprinting away.

"JAMES!" Audrey yelled, unable to see where she was going or where he was. Suddenly there was a cold hand around hers and she held tight, thinking it was James. The hand pulled her to one side and stopped, pulling her into arms.

Audrey's heart thundered and she huddled into the body.

_"You're mine now…"_

That's when Audrey realized…

James wasn't this thin.

James' arms weren't this long.

James' hands weren't this cold.

And James would NOT be squeezing her this tight, no matter how scared he was.

Audrey shrieked and fought again the impossible embrace, unable to breath. She had no idea who this was or why he was holding her so tight, but she just had to get away.

_"I'll get you…"_

And then the arms disappeared and Audrey went flying backward and into the leaves.

"JAMIE!" Audrey screamed, jumping up and searching her pockets for her phone, which would provide her with light. Her stomach filled with ice as she realized that it must have fallen from her pocket somewhere along the journey. "JAMES!"

Suddenly a cold hand touched her neck. She shrieked again and turned to run, only to hit a tree. Whoever had touched her was holding her tight now, fighting against her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Audrey pleaded, knees giving out.

"Audrey!" It was Carlos' voice, right in her ear as they sunk to the leaves. "Audrey, calm down! Stop screaming or it'll find us!"

Audrey stopped fighting and Carlos let her go. A flashlight lit up and Carlos' face was exposed, looking afraid and exhausted. Audrey couldn't help but slam into him in a hug, just because she was so relieved.

Carlos held her, the flashlight turning back off. He was afraid to have it on. Whatever Kendall saw when the flashlight was on earlier had scared him. And now he couldn't find Kendall OR Logan.

"Where's James?" Carlos whispered.

"I don't know."

* * *

James was panicking.

He had lost Audrey because HE was afraid. The footsteps were probably a deer or something! And the voice was just his imagination. And now she was alone in the dark.

A shriek broke out through the woods- a woman shriek. An AUDREY shriek.

"Auddy?" he called, his light going frantically though the trees. More screams. He was running now, searching, seemingly getting closer.

"JAMIE? JAMES?"

"AUDREY!"

But he couldn't find her. There were running footsteps nearby, but James didn't hear it in time to see who it was.

_"Shh… It's okay…" _

The voice sent chills up James' spine. It wasn't a voice that any of his friends could possibly make, and that scared the shit out of him. He whirled around, but saw nothing.

_"I got your friends already…"_

"HELLO?"

_"Why are you here?..."_

James was breathing rapidly, unable to trace the voice for anything.

_"Better watch out…"_

James whirled around and began sprinting.

* * *

"We just have to stay here til the sun comes up," Carlos whispered, holding Audrey tight.

"Oh God!" she groaned into his shoulder.

"What?"

"I have to pee. I can't hold it till the morning!"

Carlos laughed a little and let go of her.

"You can go," he said. Audrey got up cautiously and began walking. She knew it wasn't a good idea to separate, but she didn't want Carlos watching her pee. She would just go behind this tree.

"Do you want the flashlight?" Carlos asked.

"No. I'll be okay."

Carlos clicked on the flashlight and lit Audrey's path as she walked.

As she peed, Carlos' beam of light wondered to a space behind the tree that she was at. Nothing unusual- just trees.

And that's when he saw It.

The tall man with no face. He leaned over a tree behind Audrey, a hand with white and long fingers supporting him on the tree, and seemed to stare at Carlos. Carlos' eyes widened then squeezed shut. When he opened them, the man was standing in front of the tree that Audrey was at. He must have been nine feet tall, his arms hanging down to his knees. He just stood there- feet a few inches apart, arms at his side.

"A-Audrey?" Carlos stammered, getting up. As he looked down to make sure his hand helped him to his feet on something sturdy, chills crept up his spine. Carlos looked up again to see the man right there in front of him. He had to bend his neck back to see that the man's white and faceless head was bent down to look at him.

And that was it.

Audrey pulled up her pants and emerged from behind the tree to see the flashlight on and limp on the ground. The beam illuminated the leaves in front of it.

"Carlos?" she called, walking toward the flashlight very slowly and cautiously.

_"He's gone…"_

"AUDREY!"

Suddenly there was a beam of bright white light in her eyes, bouncing as James ran toward her. Audrey snatched up the flashlight and shone it at James, relieved when it was him.

"Oh god," she breathed as James slammed into her and held her tight.

"Carlos is gone," she said into his shoulder.

"We have to get outta here," James whispered.

"What is that thing?" Audrey asked.

"I… I don't know."

James put an arm around Audrey's shoulders, Audrey holding on tight to his ribs as they began walking. The flashlight was put away in the hoodie Audrey wore and James just used his phone as light.

"I have no signal," he whispered as they walked.

"Where're Logan and Kendall?" Audrey asked, crying now. She, like her boyfriend, was terrified beyond belief. What was the thing whispering to them? What was the thing that tried to crush Audrey in the dark? What was the thing that took Carlos?

"I don't know," James whispered. He remembered the legend of Slenderman. When He killed, he didn't eat his victims or leave any trace. The people just… Disappeared. But that's ridiculous and he knew it.

Audrey sniffled and wiped her wet cheek on James' t-shirt.

"Auddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna try to protect you."

"I think it's too late," Audrey squeaked. She didn't want to admit it, but something had the back of her hoodie. Maybe… Maybe she was caught on a tree or something.

"What?"

And that's when she was jerked from under his arm, her own arms torn from his sides and her nails scratching across his skin through his shirt. She screamed bloody murder as she fell to the ground. In a panic, James whirled around.

Just as the beam of light crossed Audrey, she was able to see white and only white.

And then she realized that it was a head- a faceless head- just centimeters from her nose. She let out a shriek and the light went out.

James was able to get a glimpse of what took his girlfriend. It looked like some sort of demented spider, legs spread, arms bent and hands on either side of her head, suited body bent over her, face to hers.

The light flickered out.

James scrambled to turn it back on, but the phone had gone dead.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed, unable to do anything else but drop the phone. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Suddenly the white light flicked back on, ejecting straight up to the sky from where the phone was face-down in the leaves. James bent to pick it up and shakily scanned the area.

Audrey was gone without a trace.

"BRING HER BACK!" James yelled, frantically trying to find anything in the darkness. He was all alone with this… THING…

Suddenly his eye caught something white that glinted the light. His eyes widened as he realized it was the faceless head of the tall man only ten feet from him. It seemed to blend in with the trees…

"What are you?" James whispered. He blinked away tears, and the thing took the opportunity to get closer, so It was only a foot away. James looked up at the faceless head.

_"Slenderman…"_


	3. Dia De Los Muertos

**So this one is less scary and more romantic/cultural. SORRY! :D I hope you still read it, though.**

* * *

_Día De Los Muertos_

Kendall stepped through the gate of the cemetery and into the crowd of Venezuelans, most painted as colorful skeletons, grinning ear to ear, celebrating Día De Los Muertos. He was the one and only white person there.

"Hola, Señor!" A drunken Latino man yelled over the music, clapping him over the shoulder.

"Eh- Hola?" Kendall said nervously- hoping this guy didn't want to talk. He didn't know a lick of Spanish other than the basics and hoped the guy he was meeting didn't lie when he said he knew English without Google translate.

To Kendall's relief, the man just grinned and began singing- scampering into the crowd. The blonde decided to take in the views as he tried to find his boyfriend. There was a guy in a skeleton mask on stilts, walking above everyone's heads and waving. Candles basically lit the dark evening- old looking ones with wax dripping to the base it was on and new ones freshly lit, their flames dancing in the October breeze. Women in booths kept offering him spicy smelling foods, some which looked good, but Kendall didn't have money.

"No denero," he would say shyly. The women would go on speaking Spanish, offering him more food. Kendall didn't know that the food was free at this festivity, so he would shake his head and say "No hablo Español."

Finally he found the landmark that his boyfriend had told him to meet him at. It was a huge tomb decorated with balloons and streamers- a guy painted as a skeleton on top playing a guitar and singing happily. Gosh, he hoped that wasn't his date.

As he neared, he noticed that there were several normal looking young Latino men around the tomb playing soccer- well, football technically. They were laughing and speaking Spanish and shoving one another. Kendall couldn't make out which one was his boyfriend yet.

It wasn't until the "football" was kicked and hit Kendall right in the chest that he realized that someone was calling his name. The ball was very used up and soft, so it didn't hurt him, but got his attention.

"Only white guy in this place! Hey, you!" Carlos ran up and slammed into Kendall, hugging him tight. "I missed you!"

Kendall and Carlos had been dating for two years, high school sweethearts, but just a few months ago Carlos moved to Venezuela to be with his grandparents. Carlos had suggested Kendall fly over to celebrate Día De Los Muertos and so they could spend a little time together.

"Oh GOD- look at you! You're just as perfect as how I left you!" Carlos squealed, pulling away to kiss Kendall hungrily. Kendall blushed a little bit, which only made Carlos happier.

"Ey! Carlos!" One boy called angrily, football in his hands. Carlos turned and said something in quick and fluent Spanish, and the game was resumed.

"Um… Those are your friends?" Kendall asked, nodding to the Venezuelans that Carlos fit in perfectly physically and personality-wise with.

"Yeah- we chum around and play soccer a lot. They get mad that I call it soccer, but it just sounds WRONG to call it football, you know?" Carlos laughed. "Gosh I missed you." Carlos kissed Kendall some more.

"Let's go see my grandparents!" Carlos said excitedly, linking his fingers with Kendall's and lightly guiding him away from the tomb. As they walked, Kendall got a chance to just enjoy Carlos' presence. He had been dying to see this sweet little Latino forever. "So how's the States lately?" Carlos asked, looking up at him, candles reflecting off of his black eyes.

"Dumb as usual. Miley Cyrus lost it. She's like the new Lindsey Lohan. I think she's on drugs and stuff and she raped this foam finger on stage at the VMA's."

"Really? And I missed it?" Carlos grinned.

"Um… And there's something going on between us and Syria, but I don't have any idea what," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Hm. What else?"

"We're fat. As usual. But you know a lot about America- what's up HERE?"

"Oh! There they are!" Carlos said excitedly, ignoring the question and tugging Kendall along to a group of people. Kendall tried to pick out which two could be Carlos' grandparents, but they all seemed too young. To his surprise, they didn't even stop at the group before trudging through them.

Carlos stopped, puffing and waiting for Kendall to catch up.

"Where-?" Kendall began, confused.

"Right there! They're dead," Carlos said, pulling Kendall gently to the two graves whose gravestones were decorated with little skeleton trinkets, food, candles, and decorations.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kendall said as they knelt beside one of them.

"Sorry? Oh, you're so white. GRINGO!" Carlos mocked before dropping Kendall's hand and reaching for a book of matches and an unlit candle on the nearest gravestone. "We don't morn death here, like in America. We celebrate it. I decorated their stones."

Then Kendall understood the skeletons everywhere and why the celebration was in a cemetery.

"'Día de los muertos' means 'day of the dead'. Shoulda done your research," Carlos teased before handing Kendall a match. "Light a candle for my grandma. She loved blonde people, just cause they're so exotic here. Honestly, I happen to love them, too," Carlos winked as he held the little candle carefully. Kendall grinned a bit before striking the match and lighting the candle.

"Hola, abuela! Este es Kendall- él es muy especial para mí," Carlos said fluently. _Hello, Grandmother. This is Kendall- he is very special to me. _"Me tengo que ir. Te amo! Te amo, abuelo!" _I have to go. I love you. I love you, Grandfather!_

Kendall watched this in awe. Carlos was TALKING to a dead person in the ground. They weren't, of course, the grandparents he moved here to live with, but his other set. Carlos actually believed that his grandparents could hear him. Of course Kendall knew his boyfriend was crazy, but this was over the top.

"You must think I'm crazy," Carlos laughed, standing and helping Kendall up. Kendall never could get over how it seemed like Carlos could read his mind.

"A little."

"One thing I learned from moving here is that Americans are kinda-"

"Dumb?"

"You said it, not me," Carlos grinned as he slipped an arm around Kendall's waist, Kendall having to return the favor just because Carlos was so cute. "You'll notice that Venezuelans are completely accepting of gay people here. Like- if we did this in America, we might get lynched or scalped or something."

They walked for a long time- Carlos giving information about some ceremony going on or maybe why something happens. Finally Carlos veered them to a booth.

"Hola!" The woman behind it said happily. Carlos smiled and waved, taking a churro from the table and taking a bite. He then took another, gave it to Kendall, and took yet another one.

"Gracias!" he said before leading Kendall away.

"Carlos! You didn't pay for these!" Kendall said, stopping, in utter shock. Carlos stopped and turned to look at the lady in confusion, taking a bite of his treat.

"It's free."

"What?"

"Everything here's free. It's all for fun- why would they make us PAY?"

Kendall stood there in shock and Carlos grinned.

"Take a bite. You'll like it."

"Is it spicy?" Kendall asked.

"No. It's sweet. Like me!"

Kendall took a bite of the long sugar-coated thing, eyes growing as he chewed.

"I know, right? I can LIVE off of this shit!" Carlos said excitedly, making Kendall laugh. Carlos' eyes grew wide and his smiling mouth dropped a little. "Oh gosh, I missed those dimples."

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall laughed a little before Carlos slammed into him with a hug.

"It sucks that you have to leave tomorrow," Carlos said as he hugged Kendall.

"Yeah."

"I wish we could hang out a little more, you know?" Carlos sighed, but suddenly he was looking up excitedly. "Hey! I have a present for you!"

"I didn't know we were doing gifts," Kendall said in a panic.

"WE aren't. I am."

"But you already flew me out here!"

"Don't be fooled- they were my dad's flier miles," Carlos laughed. "I didn't pay for shit. C'mon- we have to run!"

Suddenly Carlos was gone- running back toward where they came from. Kendall, in a panic, hurried to follow the disappearing red t-shirt.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he would say as he bumped into people. He didn't know that word in Spanish, but he hoped they got the hint. "CARLOS!" A bunch of men turned as the name was called, then they shrugged and assumed he wasn't yelling for them.

Finally he caught sight of his date at another churro stand- helping himself to a few more. Carlos grinned when he saw Kendall catch up.

"You're a dick," Kendall said flatly.

"We can walk the rest of the way," Carlos said in mock defeat, a churro in each hand. Kendall realized that he had dropped his own churro along the way, and took one from Carlos' hand.

"Hey!" Carlos said defensively.

"Hey!" Kendall mocked, hooking an arm around Carlos' neck. Carlos was more than happy to return the favor around Kendall's waist with his now freed hand.

"I missed you so bad. I love it here, and I don't miss America one bit. It's YOU that has me crying myself to sleep at night," Carlos said sadly.

"You cried?" Kendall asked, concerned. Carlos looked up and nodded.

"Sometimes. And I thought about calling you when it happened and you'd make me feel better, but I knew it would be a different time there, so I didn't."

"You should have."

"You need to stay here. We can get an apartment together and play soccer and eat churros."

Kendall grinned and kissed his boyfriend's temple.

"Maybe someday. When I'm outta college."

Carlos nodded and pouted.

"So where're we going?" Kendall asked.

"Oh! Right at that fire-" Carlos pointed to a huge fire surrounded by a bunch of people.

As they approached, Carlos began speaking Spanish. Some men disappeared and they took a seat in the grass- Kendall sitting between Carlos' legs and leaning against his chest- Carlos' arms around him.

"I hope you love it- I had to feed a shitload of chickens and wash and fuckload of cows to get it done," Carlos said, kissing Kendall's ear.

"What?"

"I didn't have enough money, so I had to do chores."

Suddenly an old woman was wheeled out in a wheelchair holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"She's old, so she couldn't feed the chickens or wash the cows, so it was just as good to her that I did it instead of paying her," Carlos said as she stopped before them. Her shaky tan fingers unwrapped the object and wrapped around something thin, lifting the object and setting it in Kendall's lap.

Kendall's eyes widened as she stared at the wooden guitar in his lap. That wasn't the crazy part, though. The crazy part was that it was painted in all different bright colors in patterns of flowers and swirls. _Kendall _was scrawled across it in green, and black music notes accentuated the guitar perfectly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall asked, nearly drooling.

"Do you like it?"

"Gracia. Muchos, MUCHOS gracias," Kendall said to the woman. The woman grinned a toothless smile and Carlos said something to her and she was wheeled away.

"Los- my God," Kendall melted, running his fingers across the rough and textured paint. "This is amazing. I wish I had a present for you."

He turned his head to kiss Carlos for a while before snuggling into him and positioning the guitar on his lap. He began strumming- the guitar not in tune at all. Carlos smiled and rested his cheek on Kendall's hair as he watched Kendall try to tune it.

A man yelling in Spanish and some others chanting snapped them both from their trance. They looked up to see people tossing powder stuff into a fire and singing and chanting. Kendall put the guitar aside to watch.

They watched as the fire began glowing purple, starting from the base and spreading to the top. It had grown from six feet to eleven and now the people were dancing around it and chanting.

"Did you see that?" Carlos asked, eyes wide. Kendall looked back at him in confusion, but when he turned back he immediately understood. Shooting-star-like things glowed all colors of the rainbow, racing around the fire and coming from the base. They made swooshing noises as they moved, until the noise was deafening.

"What. The. Fuck." Kendall whispered.

"They're… Spirits."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. Holy shit."

Suddenly, collectively, everyone stopped singing and chanting. The fire grew a few feet yet again, the shooting-stars darted into the base, and the fire flickered out. The people around the fire cheered and clapped as the ashes glowed and the fire slowly grew to a normal orange one again.

Kendall's head whirled around to see if the other people at the festival had seen. A few passer-bys clapped, too, but other than that nobody seemed to care.

"I had no idea that that was part of this," Carlos said in awe.

"That was AWESOME! What the fuck? Venezuelans are freaking COOL!" Kendall squeaked. Carlos laughed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously- like, if that happened in America people would be crowded around with cameras or screaming and running away- this is CRAZY!"

"I love you," Carlos laughed. Kendall's head fell back on Carlos' shoulder- he was still shocked.

"I love YOU," Kendall grinned. He allowed his mouth to be smothered with a kiss that tasted of churros and pure happiness.


	4. But I Love You!

_But I Love You!_

Logan sat at his desk, busily doing his Pre-Cal homework. Nobody was home- just him. Which he hated. THINGS happened when he was home alone, and he knew they were coming.

The radio which sat beside his bed across the room blared Bruno Mars which Logan sang along absently as he worked out math problems.

He heard a creak from across the room. No big deal- his house was ancient and was always settling and creaking.

It wasn't until he heard the childish giggle right behind him that he knew that He was there. Logan shivered, suddenly not feeling safe anymore.

"James… PLEASE leave me alone," he said shakily, closing his eyes tightly. His room was haunted.

He had only seen James' ghost once at midnight one night. It was a vivid image which scared Logan into scampering out of the room and diving into his parent's bed like a five-year old.

James was very tall, tan, and pretty muscular. He wore Victorian clothes- a dark blue and puffy suit with a puffy off-white shirt beneath, his long dark hair slicked back and out of his face.

Logan continued with his homework when the radio station changed. It cut Bruno Mars off and changed to Alice Cooper screaming in Logan's ear, making him jump. Logan jumped up and stormed to the radio to turn it off.

"Seriously, James! I'm busy! I don't have time for your games!" Logan growled, returning to his desk. He felt an invisible hand run through his dark hair, making him shiver.

_"Why don't you love me, Logie?"_

Logan ignored the question so commonly whispered in his ear, written on his wall in pencil, scrawled out on the foggy mirror after a shower, spelled out mysteriously in a text when he was trying to text his friends.

"Because you're a GHOST, dammit!" Logan growled, jumping up and looking around frantically.

_"But I love you…"_

An invisible hand brushed against Logan's cheek, making his eyes close as Logan tried to calm himself. He knew James was nothing to fear- a harmless spirit that had watched him grow up in this bedroom. A harmless spirit that was in love with Logan, whom Logan had only seen once. But still Logan couldn't help but be afraid.

"Look, James… I have a boyfriend," Logan said quietly, opening his eyes again.

_"Liar."_

"I'm not lying! His name is Carlos!" Logan said defensively. Suddenly all the books from Logan's shelves and desk went flying from their places, making Logan jump. A mysterious wind whirled around the room, flinging papers around.

_"LIAR!"_

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, JAMES! YOU'RE A GHOST! GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" Logan shrieked. Suddenly the wind stopped and the debris fell to the ground. Logan looked around, eyes wide.

He heard nothing more for a week.

* * *

"Wow- THIS is your room?" Carlos marveled as Logan led him into his bedroom by hand. Logan looked around, too. Maybe it WAS pretty cool. It had a high ceiling that came to a cone shaped point in the center. One wall was almost completely windows, overlooking woods. There was a bathroom attached, which was also huge.

"Well this house is really old. I guess it was built by rich people," Logan shrugged as he sat on the bed. Carlos happily plopped down beside him, cuddling into his boyfriend of three months. Life had been pretty good since James had stopped bothering Logan. Sometimes Logan wondered what ever happened to the ghost.

"I feel like such a rebel- at my boyfriend's house all alone," Carlos whispered scandalously.

"Well there's a reason why we're all alone," Logan giggled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"What? Are we gonna… Make a cake?"

"No."

"Play checkers?"

"No."

"Vacuum the hallways?"

Logan laughed and pulled Carlos to straddle him.

"Not quite," he smiled as Carlos kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, Logan began hearing that familiar voice in his ear.

_"Stop it."_

_"You're killing me!"_

_"I love you, Logie!"_

_"Why don't you love me?"_

_"He's a whore!"_

Finally Logan broke the kiss to look around. At first he saw nothing, and the whispers stopped. Then a form caught his eye.

There was James- standing in the corner of the room, chin tilted down in an evil grimace. A lock of his dark hair had escaped the grease and hung over his face, curling a bit. Dark circles encased glowing hazel eyes, James' lips a sickly purple, skin translucent and showing purple and green veins beneath it. Logan's breath caught and he tensed up.

"Wassa matter?" Carlos asked cautiously as he stopped kissing Logan's neck. He traced Logan's gaze to the corner of the room, not seeing anything.

_"Shut up, WHORE," _James growled at the Latino who couldn't see him. Logan's eyes widened, seeing that James' teeth were still in perfect alignment, but his gums were black and his teeth were rotting.

"Oh my God, Loge. You look like you're gonna be sick," Carlos said, unsure.

It was true- Logan had gone pale, lips and mouth dry, black eyes wide.

James straightened up his head and slowly walked toward the two, his gate fluent and smooth.

_"I love you, Logie… How could you?"_

"J-James…" Logan stammered, hopping off of the other side of the bed and jerking Carlos with him.

_"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE!" _James shrieked, a hurricane of wind blowing debris around the room, Carlos' eyes going wide at the sudden change of climate. Logan pulled Carlos to stand behind him, which Carlos didn't argue with.

_"I HAVE SO MUCH LOVE TO GIVE!" _James yelled, his eyes glowing red now, his rotten teeth coming to a point.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Los- I need you to go. RUN. And don't come back," Logan said, eyes wide. The look that Logan gave to Carlos sent Carlos sprinting to the open door. But just as he reached it, the heavy wooden door slammed closed. Carlos screamed and pounded on it, really afraid now.

_"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY LOGIE BEAR!" _James shrieked. This time Carlos heard the voice and whirled around to see the monster that James had become.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Carlos cried, shrinking down the door into a ball.

"James! You leave him alone!" Logan screamed, trying to put a hand on the ghost's shoulder, but of course, his hand went right through. "Hurting him won't make me love you!"

_"I'm prettier than him!" _James yelled, whirling around. _"When YOU don't bring whores home and make me turn into THIS!"_

"Maybe so. But… But I can't love someone who's so jealous."

_"You sound JUST like Kendall! Don't you understand that I'm only jealous because I love you?"_

"K-Kendall?"

_"He told me he could NEVER love a boy." _ James roared

"Get lost! FREAK!" Logan screamed. James' scary face turned to the ceiling and a creaturelike squeal came from his lips.

"You're SCARY. You're PUSHY. You're JEALOUS. You're CREEPY!" Logan yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" James let out a high-pitched shriek, his face turning toward the ceiling as books flew from the shelves. "I LOVE CARLOS! HE'S CUTER THAN YOU!"

Blood tears fell from James' red eyes, the ghost falling to his knees as the windows burst and the drawers flew open.

"I was gonna have SEX with him!" Logan screamed.

_"NO!" _James screeched. Doorknobs rattled, water in the bathroom turned on, the electricity shorted out, and Logan was almost knocked over by the hurricane in his room.

"LOOK AT YOU NOW! YOU'RE UGLY AND SCARY! I COULD NEVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

_"Stop it!"_

"I HATE YOU, JAMES!"

Suddenly the monster before Logan morphed back into the beautiful version of James, looking sad. He was no longer the monster with glowing red eyes and fangs. He was the handsome James that Logan had first seen, with the neat and clean hair, the sparking hazel eyes, the white and straight teeth, and the rosy cheeks. The wind stopped and all was still. The boy turned solid- touchable. His dress-shoed feet touched the ground and he stood taller than Logan as he got up from his knees gracefully. The colors of his skin, eyes, and clothes were vivid.

"You… You hate me?" James asked, his voice no longer a ghostly whisper but a clear voice. The wind had stopped, the house once again silent.

"Yes," Logan said, marveling over how truly beautiful James was now… If only he WEREN'T a ghost. "And… And that Kendall dude hated you, too. You can't force your love on me… I hate you."

James' perfect bottom lip quivered and he wiped at his blood tears, smearing red over his flawless tan face.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I love you…" The wind started again, the water pouring in the bathroom, lights flickering now.

Suddenly a waterfall of red blood poured from a hole in the chest of James' white and poofy dress shirt. James' lip continued to quiver, blood trickling down from his hazel eyes as darkness began overcoming beneath them.

Logan backed away as James touched the puncture in his chest.

"I tried to cut it out last time," James said, holding his chest. "My heart was broken, so I wanted it gone."

Logan watched in horror as James ripped open his bloody shirt to expose a toned tan chest with a bloody hole in it. James' hand plunged easily into the chest, closed around something, and jerked out.

"I love you," James rasped, his beating heart in his hand, waiting for Logan to take it. James stared and stared at Logan, waiting, fighting to stay alive. Finally Logan stepped forward and cupped his hands together. James plopped the heart into Logan's hands, but when his hand moved away to reveal it, there was nothing in Logan's hands. Logan looked up to see that James, too, was gone.

The wind died away, bath tub and sink water snapping off, lights flickering on, and everything settling on the ground.

Logan couldn't tell if he was overwhelmingly happy that James was gone or if he was overwhelmingly sad. He didn't know why he would be sad- James was just a pain in his ass. But maybe something in Logan liked the company.

Carlos grumbled slightly as he awoke. Logan raced to him as Carlos slowly propped himself up on an elbow.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around. "Who was that guy?"

"What guy?" Logan asked, deciding it was best that Carlos didn't know about James and ghosts and all that.

"The guy- he was so SCARY looking. He was trying to kill me."

"Nope," Logan shrugged. "The tree outside broke my window and the wind blew everything around. I guess something hit you and made you pass out."

Carlos looked around, deciding that everything checked out to an extent. He didn't question what Logan said- Logan was smart.

"Musta been a bad dream," Carlos said, sitting up. "Did we fuck? Please say no. I wanna remember that."

Logan laughed and shook his head.

"No."

"Is it bad that I don't want to anymore? The mood is gone…" Carlos said, embarrassed.

"I totally agree," Logan said in agreement. "We'll try again at your house next time."

* * *

**That's all for now, but I may add some more one-shots before Halloween! :D**

**I hope you loved this one (it may be my favorite) and make sure to review and let me know what you think about all of them!**


	5. Murderous For Yourself

"I'm so excited," Logan said, bouncing in anticipation as he looked around. "Where the fuck is James? For once I'm here on time and HE isn't."

"Let's just go in," Kendall said, opening the door to the wax museum, which was closed for the day especially for them. The Big Time Rush wax figures had just gotten finished and they were anxious to see them!

The guide led the guys to the room which had their figures in it, telling them that James would be lead there when he arrived.

"Awe sweet!" Carlos grinned, standing before his figure. The body was grinning, an artificial twinkle in his dark eyes, under the wax arm of James and his arms were wrapped around James' torso. The figures were their exact heights and skin tones, eye and hair colors the same. Even their teeth were exact!

James' figure was making a "cool and collected" face, a smirk on his pink lips, slight stubble around them as one eyes winked with crazy real wrinkling of the face. Kendall's had a beard and was making some silly face with its brow cocked, his tongue sticking out from his smiling mouth, which twinkled with artificial saliva and even had a solid string of spit connecting his top teeth and tongue. Logan's, of course, had a red backwards flatbill hat and was grinning like a fool under the Kendall's figure's arm, making a silly scared face. With wide eyes and the mouth hanging open in an "O".

"James'll be here in five," Carlos warned, looking at the text as the others admired the figures. Every freckle, every brow hair, every tattoo (on Kendall), every dimple, every fleck of color in the eyes, every tooth displacement, every strange hairline, every ear and nostril shape, and every length of the eyelash was exactly the same as their human matches.

Logan giggled a little, but shook his head at a mischievous thought.

"What?" Kendall laughed.

Logan turned to the guide and gestured to the curtains around their figures.

"Could we pull the curtains in a little to hide my figure? I wanna scare the poop outta James," Logan asked. The guide laughed and shrugged, helping Logan position the curtain to cover his figure and still make it look natural. When they heard voices approaching, Logan hurriedly stood beside Carlos' wax figure, folded and arm and supported his elbow on the figure's shoulder, and grinned. He made his eyes go stony and still, looking straight ahead.

"Act natural," Carlos said to Kendall, although he couldn't wait for this prank.

"Hey, man. About time you got here," Kendall said as James entered.

"Is Logan still not here?" James asked, looking around.

"You know him- always late for everything. Check us out!" Carlos said, gesturing to the figures. James smiled as he approached, naturally going to his own figure first. He poked the figure's hard skin and soft hair, admiring the realistic color of his eyes and curl of his lashes.

"That's creepy as all hell," he muttered before moving on to Kendall's figure. He couldn't help but touching Kendall's fake prickly beard. After inspecting Carlos' figure, James stood before Logan's "figure".

"Woah- this one's crazy real," James marveled, poking Logan's dimple and being surprised when it was squishy.

"I know- they did an awesome job on Logan's," Kendall said, his iPhone ready to video tape James' reaction.

"I dunno- I think they might have gotten the eyebrows wrong," James said.

Logan was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep from blinking for too much longer, so he made his move.

Logan's hands shot out to grab James' ribs, roaring as he did so. James, being the macho-man he is, just yelped a little and ran away a few steps, head turned to stare at Logan the whole time. Logan doubled over in laughter, Carlos fell to the ground, and Kendall had to find a wall to support himself.

"I almost lost it when you said that they got the eyebrows wrong," Carlos howled.

"You guys are dicks," James laughed, blushing hard.

"That's going on Twitter," Kendall giggled, wiping tears from his eyes as he realized he had gotten the whole thing on camera.

James shook his head and laughed a little at himself, which he learned he had to do once he met Logan and realized that there was no escaping the embarrassment. He approached Kendall's figure's other side and pulled the curtain away, knowing Logan's real figure should be there and not believing that he hadn't noticed that in the first place.

As the curtain was pulled away, James was puzzled.

All that was there was Kendall's hairy and braceleted wax arm around air. There was no figure there…

"Guys?" James said, eyes wide. The guys were calming down now and approached. "Where's Logan?"

"Holy shit," Logan whispered. Carlos turned to the guide, who was also staring in horror.

"Those figures are bolted to the ground…" The guide said. The guys looked at the ground to see two bolts sticking up from the ground where Logan's figure's feet had been.

"Who else is here?" Kendall demanded. "This is a joke."

"It's just us!" the guide said, her eyes wide. "I swear!"

"This is creepy as hell," James said. "Let's go."

"Don't be a baby! Someone's just playing with us- let's just go and explore the rest of the museum and it'll probably show up standing somewhere random and we won't be scared cause I will have prepared you for it," Kendall assured. "Trust me- I've pulled enough pranks to know that this is just a joke."

"I'm keeping an eye on you," James said suspiciously to Logan, eyes squinting.

"This wasn't me! How the hell could I have somehow pried a heavy ass wax figure from under another one's arm, unbolted its feet, and hidden it?" Logan asked in surrender. "I'm just as freaked as you!"

"Let's go- I wanna see the rest," Kendall said, putting an arm over James' and Logan's shoulders to guide them to the next exhibit, which was, of course, a smiling set of One Direction. Kendall took pride in the fact that they had make BTR silly and amusing and made 1D boring.

The guide eventually left them alone to go to the break room.

"Awe MAN! Check it out!" James said excitedly, hurrying to a wax figure of Justin Timberlake. He wished the guide was still there to take a picture of them all with it, but she had disappeared.

Carlos was happy to snap a few pictures of James with his idol, and the other guys, too.

Carlos smiled and looked down at the picture of Logan and Kendall jokingly kissing Justin Timberlake's cheeks that he had just taken. Suddenly there was a flash of red that caught Carlos' eye and he looked up, seeing only a corner of two walls where the hallway turned right. He was about to pass it off as his imagination, but just then there were eight fingers on the wall… Fingers that he had seen before. Then came the top of a head, clad in a red hat. Then there was a head, smiling mischievously at him. It was… Logan? And he was winking at him?

He was about to asked how Logan had gotten over there without him seeing, when Logan took the phone from him. He looked confused at Logan, then back at the wall to see nothing.

"I'm outta here. James, come with me?" Carlos asked frantically. James looked confused as Carlos huddled close to him and stared over at the wall where he had just seen Logan.

"What's wrong?" James asked, rubbing Carlos' arm. "You okay?"

"I'm creeped out. I coulda sworn I just saw Logan over there," Carlos said with a shiver. Normally he was the mature one, but this time he couldn't be. Then he realized something. "He was wearing a red hat… Which is the same one his figure was wearing. He winked at me!"

"Maybe you did see me. It's my wax figure- come alive to kill us all!" Logan said simply as he and Kendall looked through the pictures. He was kidding, but didn't smile- it was his weird humor.

"Just like the real Logan!" Kendall joked.

"I did see it! And it was scary as hell! I just wanna wait outside," Carlos said up to James, who was personally one of his best friends. James rolled his eyes looked over to where Carlos was referring to.

"There's no one over there," James assured, making his way over there.

"No! JAMES!"

"Why are you so freaked?" Kendall asked. "There's nothing over there!"

James was a bit cautious as he looked around the corner, but didn't show it. All he saw was a long hallway with wax figures posing against the walls.

"See? There's no one!" James assured.

Carlos gave him an unconvinced look at turned his head to the end of the hall they had already explored, which turned into the main lobby. He wanted to run down that hall and burst out the door. Wax figures couldn't go out into the sun- they'd melt.

"I mean, you can go. But I wanna stay," James said with a shrug as Kendall and Logan went to him in order to continue the tour.

"Yeah. Now you're alone," Logan sang. "My wax figure is gonna kill you!"

"Nah- I think that if your figure was alive and stalking us, he wouldn't be murderous. He'd be playful," James said dismissively.

"Yeah- hey, Los-y! Wanna… play a game?" Kendall mocked in a creepy voice, acting like he was stabbing a knife into the hair. Logan burst into laughter, but Carlos hurried to follow his friends down the next hallway. It was something his TV character, Carlos Garcia, would do, but sometimes Pena and Garcia merged into one.

Once Carlos got to looking at statues of Jennifer Anniston and Dolly Parton, he calmed down and realize he had been stupid. It was only his imagination- Logan's statue was simply taken for repairs or something. NOT stalking them and planning murder.

After a while, they passed a bathroom and Logan went inside, nobody thinking anything about it and just going on with the tour. A few minutes later, he was back.

"Damn- back already? You never poop that quick," Kendall smirked jokingly as Logan stood beside him and the guys as they looked at Jessica Alba. He looked down at Logan to see that he had slight hat-hair… Which was whatever- Logan was probably wearing a hat this morning and took it off and this was the first time Kendall was noticing. Logan's hat hair was simply a bit of a messed-up top, since the sides were shaved, so it was easily unnoticeable.

"Where do you wanna eat?" James asked them.

"It's Logan's turn to pick," Carlos said indifferently. They all looked at Logan, who looked back at them. Without hesitation, he shrugged.

Immediately Kendall knew something was up. First off, Logan never gave up a chance to pick a restaurant. Secondly, he always put thought into that question, and when he thought he always rubbed the back of his head.

Kendall was confused, but his brain practically exploded in puzzlement when he began watching Logan's nose droop a bit in the head of the light they were under.

"What the fuck?" Kendall said in astonishment, but James and Carlos had already bolted. When Kendall looked back to ask his friends what the fuck, they were gone. Kendall looked back at Logan to find that Logan was touching his nose, which easily went back into place. Then he realized… Logan had a band-aid on his right middle finger from where he cut it while cooking last night… This Logan had no band-aid and no cut. Not to mention Logan wasn't wearing near the same clothes he had been wearing when he went to the bathroom.

"Fuck," Kendall whispered and turned, bolting down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Logan hummed quietly to himself as he checked his hair in the mirror and washed his hands. He was having a lot of fun, like he always did when he was with the guys, but he had to admit- the wax figures were sort of creeping him out.

He wiped his wet hands on his jeans and pushed the door open with his back, ready to continue the tour around the wax museum. He expected to see the guys there, but obviously they hadn't waited up. Oh well- he wasn't gonna hurry through the museum just to catch up. He would take his time.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that he came across a familiar silly face, posed like he should be beneath Kendall's arm. He was making the usual "open mouth, raised brows, surprised face" that he often made.

"Well look who showed up. Handsome devil, you," Logan laughed. He guessed the guys coordinated the prank, but nobody came out of the shadows laughing or anything. He shrugged and continued staring at his wax figure. It was weird how the eyes matched his and looked wet. How his teeth were exactly the same, the dimples on his cheeks not a millimeter too high, how the inside of the mouth had every molar in place and the throat looked like it actually led to a stomach. It amazed him, really.

He reached up and tapped on the glass eye, which made a _clink, clink _sound. He stuck his finger into the mouth and half expected the jaws to snap shut, but got away with all fingers intact. Logan wondered if the reason why he it had a hat on was because they couldn't figure out how to do his hair, or because he just always wore hats.

He laughed and shook his head in amazement as he turned to continue the tour. He would tell someone that it was there once he ended the journey at the gift shop and they would replace it.

Logan was admiring a figure of George Lopez when there were cold hands over his eyes in a "guess who!" gesture.

"You found me!" Logan smiled, thinking it was Kendall. The hands fell away and Logan turned to see a face that confused him… It was like he was looking into a mirror… Especially since the wax figure before him was mocking his expression. There, right in front of him, was a very confused looking Logan Henderson, clad in a red backwards hat. When Logan's eyes turned to horror, so did the figure's.

Logan couldn't help the yelp that escaped his mouth as he tried to run, but fell to the ground over his own feet. The figure's mouth and eyes turned evil and maniacal as it reached down, hand in a c-shape and going for the real Logan's throat, only for Logan to scoot away and somehow find his feet as he sprinted down the hallway. He didn't know or care what direction he was going, just AWAY. It turned out, he was going backwards and back down the way he came, which was a much longer path than if he went the other way.

Finally he reached the Big Time Rush exhibit to find that the other figures hadn't moved an inch. Why the HELL did HIS move?

Logan darted around the corner, finding that the figure was very far behind and would take a while to catch up, so he could catch his breath.

Finally he heard footsteps and peeked over the corner. The figure walked angrily back to his exhibit in short and jerky motions. To Logan's surprise, the other figures had moved from their position. James was sitting against the wall, but he only had one eye open- the other stuck in an eternal wink. Kendall sat in the corner and Carlos was standing boredly. There were eight bolts sticking up from the floor and Logan could see holes in the soles of James' boots. They seemed like zombies…

Farther down the hallway, the One Direction boys were also out of position. And so were all the other statues farther down.

Suddenly the Harry Styles statue made eye contact with him. Unable to speak over the throat and mouthful of wax, he frantically tapped the Liam figure and soon every figure in the hallway where walking to him like zombies.

Logan turned to run, but found a familiar chest there, which he ran into. He looked up and was relieved to see Kendall there- safe.

Logan started to run, expecting Kendall to follow, but his wrist was grabbed and jerked with such force that Logan had to gasp in pain.

"Kendall! We have to go!" Logan hissed. Kendall just grinned evilly and his hand reached for Logan's hair. Once he had a grip, he jerked Logan's head to the side, making Logan gasp in pain. This was NOT Kendall, was it?

Adrenaline controlling him, Logan shoved the strong wax figure from him and bolted- the statue getting a weak grip on the back of his shirt before it was jerked away.

FINALLY Logan burst out into the sunlight and safety of outside, where the guys were waiting. None of the guys seemed surprised to hear Logan babbling on about his figure and the others after him.

"You saw him, too?" Carlos confirmed.

"OH GOD IT WAS SO SCARY!" Logan said frantically. "It tried to strangle me! Then the Kendall one tried o break my neck!"

"No way," Kendall said in disbelief.

"YES WAY!"

"I gotta see this."

"Kendall, no! Let's just leave," James pleaded. "I dunno why, but they wanna kill us!"

"I have to see!" Kendall insisted. "I'll be sneaky. I half-doubt Logan, thought, I have to admit. I'm pretty sure he's on an acid trip."

So Kendall went back into the museum and sneaked around the corner, expecting to find wandering wax figures. Instead, he only saw the goofy BTR statues in the exact place they were made, along with all the other statues down the hall.

"There's nothing wrong," Kendall said, feeling his friends behind him. "All normal."

"Are you denying that you ever saw the wax Logan, then?" James demanded. "Cause I sure as hell saw it, and I know Los did, too."

"Look. I dunno WHAT we saw, but we should get the fuck outta here," Carlos said frantically. They all nodded and Logan got one last look at his statues, just in time to see his figure get to his toes and kiss the Kendall statue's cheek, the Kendall's tongue going back into his mouth in order to smile down at the other one before they went back to position.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure the guys really do need wax figures. I bet they will eventually, but the title won't be "Big Time Rush", it'll be "Kendall Schmidt and Dustin Belt- awesome singer people", "Carlos Pena- awesome director and actor dude", "Logan Henderson- he does nothing!", and "James Maslow- sexy and was in movies and sings and stuff".**

**Anyway, was this creepy enough for you?**

**Next one will be cute.**

**Open for suggestions!**


	6. The Demon In Him

**Hey, Anime-tv-manga-books, this one's for you, man! :D**

* * *

Carlos and Logan stared at the black and blue bruises on their friend's ribs as Kendall changed his shirt. Logan gave Carlos a solemn look- they both knew where the bruises came from, and it wasn't college hockey.

"James did that?" Logan asked as Kendall sat on his bed across from Logan's.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"The bruises on your side?"

Kendall lifted his shirt and looked at the field on bruised flesh up his left side. Shit- he had no idea that happened, or he would have hidden it like the others.

"It's from hockey," Kendall said dismissively.

"We all know you wear your pads seriously. It's not even possible to get bruises there for hockey," Logan said.

"How could you let him hit you?" Carlos argued. Kendall was silent, looking away. "We thought you got him to stop."

"He's really sweet, really," Kendall assured. James really was the sweetest boyfriend- when he hit Kendall, it was like he was a totally different guy.

"Yeah. REAL sweet- knocking his boyfriend around like a sack of potatoes. He's a piece of shit, Kendall! Open your eyes!" Carlos said in amusement. "I hate you see you love him so much and not be able to see how wrong it is for him to do what he does!"

"He loves me, too!" Kendall argued.

"He does NOT! If he loved you, wouldn't hit you."

"Logan, you're on my side, right?" Kendall pleaded.

"There's no excuse for anyone to put their hands on someone they love," Logan said quietly, eyes on the floor of their dorm bedroom. "And by the look and placement of those bruises, I'd say he even got you on the ground and was kicking you…"

Kendall was dumbfounded. Sure- Logan's hypothesis was true. But usually Logan saw the logical side of things… Not this time, Kendall supposed, or else Logan would see that what Kendall said was true.

"You're a HOCKEY player! Hit him back!" Carlos said. "It's self-defense! It's not like you don't have the muscle!"

"It's not that simple! He only hits me because he loves me and wants to correct my mistakes." Kendall didn't want to say that he really wasn't strong enough to put up a fight against James when he got angry.

"WHAT MISTAKES?" Carlos exploded, getting to his feet.

"Like when I don't answer the phone. He doesn't like that."

Carlos shook his head, unable to control his anger. He was afraid that if he kept arguing, he himself might hit Kendall. How could this guy not SEE? Sure- James was a really nice guy when they were around people, but behind the scenes… Now Kendall came home from James' with red cheeks from slaps and sometimes a black eye- none of them caused by hockey. Kendall was very careful with his padding and equipment- he couldn't get hurt during hockey. Carlos stormed out of the dorm to go to his own to manage this anger by himself.

"You get it, right, Logan? He loves me and I love him… That's the way it is," Kendall said quietly to his roommate. Logan's dark eyes rose solemnly.

"I have homework," was all he said before getting up and going to the desk at the corner of the room.

* * *

Kendall huddled close into James, affected by the cold Minnesota air. James smiled sweetly and squeezed the blonde, an arm behind his head as the hammock swung softly. They were in the outdoor recreation area between dorm houses, other college people all around and dressed up for a Halloween party. James himself was dressed as a "handsome devil" as he called it, which really just consisted of dark clothes, a leather jacket, and sarcastic red devil horns. Kendall didn't dress up- he only had on a flannel and grey beanie.

"I'm glad you came," Kendall said, turning his face up to James'.

"I love parties. You know this," James said. He didn't go to college, but lived nearby and worked at the coffee shop on campus, which is where the two met. James bent his neck to place a quick kiss on Kendall's lips before Kendall laid his head back on James' shoulder.

Kendall's eyes caught Carlos about 15 feet away, his girlfriend under his arm, staring at them. They locked eyes and Carlos said something to his girlfriend. Soon he was standing beside the hammock, looking down at them, dressed as his normal self, as was his girlfriend and Logan.

"Hey, Kendall," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Los," Kendall smiled.

"Hi, Carlos," James smiled politely. Carlos just smiled a little uncomfortably and waved.

"And what're YOU supposed to be?" he asked, looking at James' "costume".

"A handsome devil," James laughed a little. "It's a joke."

Carlos didn't laugh and had to restrain himself from strangling the bastard. For now, all he could do was give him a dirty look before looking at Kendall.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Kendall?" he asked.

"Can't this wait?"

"Please?"

Kendall sighed and climbed over James in the hammock, who looked confused and offended as Kendall walked away with Carlos.

"What do you want?" Kendall groaned. "I was having a nice time."

"I don't like him."

"He was nothing but sweet to you! You owe him the same- especially since you're my best friend and I love him," Kendall hissed.

"I dunno… There's something weird about him."

Kendall sighed and looked away. He knew there was something weird going on with James, but he didn't dare tell Carlos about it. Carlos didn't need to know about the way James' eyes changed sometimes or how his voice got deeper or how James had weird books in his room and how James somehow knew some weird language.

"He cries after he hurts me," Kendall said quietly.

"What?"

"He gets really mad and scary and out of control, then he calms down and cries. He tells me he didn't mean to and that I should break up with him because I don't deserve him. But every time I even bring that up, he gets out of control again," Kendall said quietly.

"He's too weird, Kendall. You DO deserve better."

Suddenly there was a hand on Kendall's shoulder. They both looked up to see James, and he didn't look happy.

"What's going on over here?" he asked tightly.

"Nothing, baby. I'll be right over," Kendall assured.

"I thought I told you to never tell ANYONE about what happens in private," James said to Kendall. His pupils had overtaken the lovely hazel color of his eyes, the way they always did when he got this way. Kendall and Carlos wondered how he knew they had been talking about him.

"It's not hard to figure it out when he comes home with mysterious cuts and bruises when he didn't even have hockey practice that day," Carlos said smartly.

"YOU shut the fuck up," James snapped. People were starting to notice the conflict. Some went into their dorms because they figured the party had gotten out of control and didn't want to be a part of it. Some people gathered around. Carlos' girlfriend and Logan were nearby, watching carefully. Logan wanted Carlos to hurt that bastard, so he did nothing.

"I think it's time you left," Carlos said strongly. Although James was almost a foot taller than him and had an easy fifty pounds over him, he was ready for a fight.

"What're you gonna do?" James challenged, Kendall trying to push him away from Carlos, only to easily be swept to the ground.

"HEY!" Carlos yelled. "YOU HELP HIM UP LIKE A GENTLEMAN AND LEAVE."

"He's used to being on the ground," James growled. Suddenly Carlos launched himself at James, only to be caught by the throat and slammed to the grass.

"LET HIM GO!" Logan yelled, suddenly pulling at James. James turned his face to him, almost doing a 180 with his head, and Logan had to back away in horror as he saw that James' entire eye had turned completely black. The distraction was enough to allow Carlos to land a knee to James' crotch.

James' face turned to the stars in an animalistic roar, showing everyone glimmering pointed teeth. Some people ran for their dorms, others just backed away. James was still on top of Carlos and no matter how much Carlos squirmed he couldn't get away. Eventually James regained his position with his hands around Carlos' throat.

"J-Jamie… Just let him go a-and we'll go to your place and c-cool off," Kendall reasoned slowly.

"GO AWAY YOU WHORE!" James yelled, but suddenly it wasn't his voice anymore. It was a deep, rumbly voice that almost sounded painful.

Carlos gasped for air that wouldn't come, afraid that everyone was too scared of this demented James to help him. He was so afraid that he was going to die right now- until Ella- his sweet, tiny Ella stepped forward.

Ella was holding forth the tiny gold cross necklace that she always wore and screaming something in another language. Carlos wanted to yell to Ella- tell her to run the fuck away from whatever this was.

To everyone's surprise, James let go of Carlos' neck and let out an ear-piercing screech. Ella continued chanting, thrusting the cross forward.

Carlos escaped and jerked Kendall away and behind Ella, where Logan was.

"Oh my God," Kendall whispered, eyes wide, as he watched his boyfriend fall to his back. Carlos almost reached out and grabbed Ella away as she moved to stand over the monster, a foot on each side of him. James screeched even more, his neck arching and his sharp-toothed jaws snapped viciously. Within seconds, his neck was so bent it should have snapped.

Blood dripped from the monster's nose and teeth as his fingers clawed at the grass. It seemed to be in pain from whatever Ella was saying…

Eventually the thing was screaming so loud Ella was struggling to yell over him and people opened their dorm windows to yell at him to shut up. Every one of its breaths was a growl like that of a lion. Ella finally bent down and pressed the necklace hard to the monster's skin, making the thing's black eyes squeeze shut as it squirmed and wriggled, unable to move for some reason. She chanted something new this time as the monster struggled.

"GET ME WATER!" she yelled to anyone who would listen. A bottle of water was tossed to her and she quickly blessed it and prayed to God it would work- her father was a priest and she was majoring in religious studies, after all.

With that, Ella poured the water over the monster's face, making an unreal animal sound come from it- almost like a struggling pig and the water seemed to burn its skin. Ella stepped over it and allowed it to flip to its stomach and get to its knees. The monster said something in another language- the voice it spoke in being deep and inhuman. Finally the thing's stomach convulsed a little and it vomited onto the grass.

The vomit was deep red- like blood- and nearly black. The thing fell over onto its back, leaving a body heaving for air and sobbing uncontrollably.

Kendall lunged for James, Logan trying to stop him but unable. Kendall knelt beside James, whose hazel eyes opened.

"I'm sorry," James sobbed, his teeth back to their normal, perfectly human selves.

"What the fuck was that?" Kendall asked, eyes wide.

"He was possessed," Ella said, panting. "I got it out, though. Whatever was in him. I'm majoring in religious studies… It was a good experience."

Suddenly James turned over and puked the rest of his guts out, but this time it wasn't blood but normal human stomach innards. By the time he finished, he passed out, barely missing his puddle of puke.

Carlos came over to scold Ella for doing something so dangerous, but it just ended in her telling her that it was "kinda sexy".

Kendall thought about the past eight months he had just experienced. James was a sweet guy most of the time, but sometimes he turned into this… Abusive and controlling boyfriend. Nobody seemed to understand his mood swings, but now Kendall did. James was possessed. That explained the eye change, the voice change, the crying, the occasional self-mutilation, the weird stuff in his house, and the violence.

"I'm sorry, dude," Logan said softly. "Are you gonna stay with him?"

"I think so… I still love him," Kendall said, staring at James on the ground. "That was scary."

"And… Sorry for us thinking he was an abusive bastard… It really wasn't him hitting you, was it?"

Kendall didn't answer- the shock was setting in.

"C'mon- we'll get him to our apartment so he can sleep," Logan said softly, patting Kendall's shoulder. Kendall nodded and they got up to carry James off.

* * *

**I don't know much about possession, obviously. But I hope you liked it!**


	7. Missing Princess

"Daddy, do I look pretty?" Olivia asked, whirling around and allowing her little sparkly purple dress flow.

"You look GAW-geous, Olly-Bear," Carlos grinned, picking her up and kissing her pale cheek, making the three-year-old giggle.

"Can we go? PLEEEEASE?" she pleaded.

"We have to wait for Daddy and Benny to get ready and your uncles to get here. And you know how long Uncle Jamie takes to get ready- it might be a while."

Olivia giggled again and laid her head of black curls, which supported a plastic crown, on her father's shoulder.

"I heard my name," came a singing voice.

"IN HERE!" Olivia called excitedly and Carlos let her down so she could run and meet James in a hug as soon as he entered her bedroom.

"Hey, sugar! Look at how pretty you are! Cute little princess," James smiled as he squatted to hug her.

"Uncle Jamie, will you be my prince?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Aren't I always?"

"I'm gonna go check on Logan- see what's taking him so long," Carlos said, ruffling James' hair as he left to go to the next bedroom over.

He wasn't surprised to find Logan growling in frustration as he attempted to get Ben's pumpkin costume on. The baby was barely just born six months ago and was very tiny and fragile.

"Wassa matter, sweetie pie?" Carlos asked, hugging his husband from behind.

"The damn thing is hard to get on and I'm scared I'll break him," Logan said angrily. Carlos stepped forward, prying Logan's hands away to help.

"He's not as fragile as you think," Carlos insisted as he shoved Ben's tiny tan arms into the arm holes.

"Carlos!"

"He's FINE, honey," Carlos assured. "Go get Olly's bucket, please? And if Kendall's not there, call him."

Logan sighed and nodded, trying to be in a good mood for Ben's first Halloween. He kissed Carlos cheek thankfully and left.

Carlos turned to the small tan baby and pulled the little hat on him, which was the green stem of a pumpkin.

"Oh look how cute my lil pumpkin is," Carlos cooed after it was done. He picked up the child by his armpits and held him before his face to kiss his little nose, which matched Carlos'. Ben giggled and reached out to touch his father's lips and Carlos lightly bit them, making the child laugh harder.

"LOS! We need to go!" Logan called from somewhere echoey- probably the kitchen.

* * *

"You're gonna give me all your Reese's, right Livie?" Kendall asked as they started walking down the sidewalk toward the first house. They had driven to the entrance, the Mitchell house being in the middle. They took Logan's "doctor" car, as Carlos called it, since it was sleek and expensive, meaning Olivia had to illegally sit in James' lap in the back seat with Ben's car seat and Kendall on either side of them in order for all of them to fit.

"No way! Those are my favorite!" Olivia said defensively.

"But you'd give them to me if I asked, right?" James taunted.

"Maybe," Olivia said thoughtfully, her hands in James' and Logan's, James holding her little empty pumpkin candy bucket. Carlos had Logan's other hand and was holding Ben, Kendall walking on James' other side.

"Don't give them your candy, baby," Logan said sternly, making them all think that he was being strict old Logan, before cracking a grin. "It'll just make them fat."

"You can have some of Ben's," Carlos said. "But I get the rest. He came from my seed, I think I'm entitled."

"Except the Heath bars. I get those," Logan said.

"Oh, gross. You can have THOSE- nobody likes Heath bars except you, Logie."

"Well then more for me," Logan said smartly.

Carlos and James took the kids up to the first house, which lucky for James contained a young teenage girl, so Olivia got more candy because James used his charm by saying that they were sharing candy and that he liked Kit Kats, which landed him a handful of Kit Kats. Even in his late twenties James still looked nineteen and could charm anyone.

Logan stood on the sidewalk and took pictures, Kendall beside him.

"How'd you get the day off, mister doctor?" Kendall asked, watching as James flirted it up with the girl at the door.

"It was hard. Normally Halloween is busy- dumbass teenagers get hurt a lot and sometimes people get hit by cars or get food poisoning. But lucky for me, my boss loves me. In more ways than just the fact that I'm a great doctor, if you catch my drift. So she let me off. I missed Olivia's first Halloween. And Christmas Eve. And New Years. She's my own flesh and blood, and still Carlos had to be there for her. I can't do that to Ben."

"That's good. I know that they have me and James and Los, but I think they need you there, too. They need to know that you're not JUST the strict Daddy, you know? That you can be fun, too. And I mean, I know Livie thinks the world of Los, but she loves you a whole lot. You know she asks me all the time what I think you're doing at work? She's interested in what you do… I think she might be a doctor someday."

"I dunno, I mean, she says she wants to be a princess," Logan grinned.

"I love that even though everyone close to her are men she still manages to be girly."

"She has our moms. And Katie… And… That's it. Damn."

Kendall laughed and shook his head as Olivia came running to them. She stopped and held up her bucket, which contained a bunch of Kit Kats and some other stuff.

"Look, Daddy! Uncle Jamie helped me get a lot!" she said cutely. She had Logan's dimples and they showed a whole lot, as she was always smiling and happy.

"That's awesome, baby!" Logan grinned as Olivia took his hand and James and Carlos caught up.

After a while, Kendall took Ben and James took Olivia to houses, Logan and Carlos walking ahead at a slow pace.

"Are you having fun?" Carlos asked hopefully. He was constantly nagging at Logan for not having enough fun and being too stressed out all the time, but Logan couldn't help it- he was a doctor!

"Of course I am," Logan smiled, squeezing Carlos' hand. "How could I not? My babies are all having fun."

"Good," Carlos nodded.

"HEY! GUYS! WAIT UP!" James yelled through the air, over the giggles and squeals of the other trick-or-treaters. The two veered off to the edge of the sidewalk and Carlos huddled into Logan, Logan accepting the Latino into his arms.

"I love you," Logan whispered flirtatiously into Carlos' hair. Carlos looked up slightly and grinned.

"I love YOU."

"FUCK! Where's Olly?" James asked, eyes wide, obviously panicked.

"What?" Carlos laughed.

"I just turned around for three seconds and she was gone! She's not here with you?" James asked, looking around. Logan stiffened and Carlos pulled from his grip.

"She's not here," Carlos said seriously.

"Did you find her?" Kendall asked, coming up behind James with Ben in his arms.

"No!" James said, voice reaching hysteria and sounding like he might cry.

"Well she's a pale little girl with a flashy princess costume on. It shouldn't be too hard," Logan said reassuringly, although his fatherly instincts told him to break down in sobs or hold a knife to everyone's throats till he found out where his little girl was. "OLLY?"

"Olly-Bear?!" Carlos called.

They were silent as they listened. James stole away into the dark front yard of the house they just came from, hopeful that she had just chased a toad into the shadows or something.

"Livie?" Kendall called, making his way back up the sidewalk.

"Oh god, Loge," Carlos said hysterically, hurriedly making his way down the other way. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"She wasn't KIDNAPPED. She just wondered off- you know how she is," Logan insisted as he followed his husband.

"OLIVIA MARIE MITCHELL THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Carlos yelled, getting a few stares from parents and children passing by, who all got apologies as they passed Logan.

Meanwhile, James walked through the dark yards.

"Olly? Olly-bear?" he whispered, not wanting anyone to know he was creeping around in this random person's yard. "Olivia Marie where ARE you?"

He felt horrible! He lost his niece in the darkness of Halloween because HE was hitting on some girl and trying to get candy and a phone number! He found himself nearly reaching hysteria when he didn't hear her precious voice, yelling "UNCLE JAMIE!" back. Sure- she could be yelling from a basement window of some random house, but at least then he would know where she was and beat some asses to get her back!

* * *

"S'cuse me," Olivia said, tugging on a woman's coat. The woman was holding a little boy's hand and pushing a stroller when she stopped and turned to Olivia. "I'm lost."

The woman looked around, confused.

"Where's your mommy?" she asked.

"I don't have one of those. But my daddies are somewhere," Olivia said, also looking around. "I don't feel good."

The woman looked around frantically. This girl's parents must be absolutely mortified- she knew SHE would be if one of her own kids got lost during Halloween. This little girl was just lucky she hadn't pulled on the wrong person's coat, or she could end up in a cellar.

"I might throw up," Olivia said.

"Do you know your daddy's name, honey?"

"Daddy."

"Do you know your grandma's name?"

Olivia shook her said, looking around.

"I have an Uncle Jamie," she said impatiently. She thought they were just naming off family members!

"Okay. We're gonna go to my house and I'll call your Uncle Jamie."

Olivia held on to the stroller as they walked. Logan had always told her not to go into strange houses with strange people, but she found herself doing just that a few minutes later. She was afraid because she couldn't find her fathers or uncles and she felt sick- Logan HAD told her not to eat too much candy at once. It wasn't her fault! James just kept stealing some, and every time he did he would give her a piece! This lady seemed nice, and she had kids of her own. However, Olivia DID turn down the medicine she tried to provide. That was a HUGE no-no, to Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, and her grandmothers. NEVER eat anything a stranger gives you.

Olivia sat on the couch in her princess costume, her candy bucket in her lap, her little tummy churning. The little boy was playing on the floor and invited her to join, but again she said "I feel sick" and declined, which was strange for her.

"Honey, do you know your Uncle Jamie's last name?" the woman asked, holding a phone book. Olivia shook her head miserably. "Okay. Do you know YOUR last name?"

"I know that one! Olivia Marie Mitchell," Olivia said proudly.

"Mitchell," the woman nodded, flipping through the yellow pages of the phonebook. FINALLY she found one.

"Is your daddy's name Logan?" the woman asked hopefully. Olivia thought a second. That's what her uncles called him, and her daddy called him "Logie". It was close enough, right?

"I think so."

* * *

Carlos was crying hysterically into Logan's chest in the middle of the sidewalk. Both Kendall and James had come back empty and the night was winding down! Porch lights were flickering off, cars honked by as they left the neighborhood, and parents called out to their kids to come inside. Teenagers were roaming around now, going around the "Take One" bowls on porches and emptying them out.

Logan didn't want to admit it, but he was crying, too. He was so afraid that he had lost his baby girl FOREVER and was ready to call the police and send out a search crew. They had spent twenty minutes knocking on doors with no avail- most houses thought they were trick-or-treaters or rude teenagers, so they didn't even answer.

Ben was sound asleep in James' arms now, who needed something there to keep him from slitting someone's throat. Kendall was pacing- extremely worried, like everyone else.

_Riiiing…. Riiiing…_

Logan's classical ringtone rang through the darkness, Carlos reaching down to retrieve the Smartphone from his husband's jeans and hand it to Logan.

"Hello?" Logan answered gruffly. He always answered unknown calls- they could be patients having an emergency.

"Hi, is this Logan Mitchell?" came a woman's voice, which sounded hopeful.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you by chance missing a little girl named Olivia?"

Logan's heart stopped. Was this a bribery? Did they want money in exchange for his daughter? Who would kidnap such an innocent girl?

"W-who wants to know?"

"She was lost and she came up to me and told me she felt sick. I have her here in my living room."

"Who are you?" Logan growled, stepping away from Carlos.

"My name is Angela Martin!" the woman said quickly. "I didn't kidnap her! I just didn't want her roaming around."

"Where is she?"

The woman gave him the address, and that simple sentence- "Where is she"- had everyone's attention- all eyes intently staring at Logan. He hung up the phone and started running down the sidewalk.

"Get the car," Carlos ordered to James, who hurried the other way. Carlos and Kendall trailed behind Logan, who was sprinting now.

* * *

Olivia wiped at her running makeup with the backs of her little hands. Panic had set in, although the woman told her that her father was coming to get her.

What if he got lost and she was stuck here forever?

What if this lady was a kidnapper?

What if she was a kidnapper who kidnapped her daddies and baby brother and uncles, too?

What if she was stuck here to be one of this lady's babies forever?

She didn't want that! She wanted to be home, drinking sprite and eating mint-chocolate chip ice cream like she always did when her belly hurt. No matter how busy he was, Logan always dropped everything to run to the store and get her those things and take care of her. Gosh, she wanted Logan here now. And Carlos. And James and Kendall and Ben.

She didn't mean to wonder off in the first place! James had let go of her hand and was talking to the lady. She tried to get Kendall's attention to tell him that she didn't feel too good, but Ben was slobbering and needed to be cleaned up. So Olivia went down the sidewalk to find her fathers to tell THEM. She supposed she must have gotten confused, because the men who she thought were her fathers ended up being two teenagers in scary masks. Before she knew it, she couldn't find ANYONE that she knew.

She looked solemnly into her pumpkin bucket at all the Kit Kats in there. What if James never got to help her eat those? What if she never got to give Logan her nasty Heath bars? What if she never got to go home with Carlos and hear a bedtime song again? What if she never got to play princess or puppies or doctor with Kendall again? What if she never got to help Daddy feed Ben ever again?

* * *

Logan didn't even wait for the woman to greet him at the door before he barged in.

"Where is she?" he heard Carlos ask, but Logan already knew.

"Daddy!" came a familiar squeal. Logan's head snapped to the side to see Olivia hopping of the couch, her plastic princess shoes clunking on the hardwood as she ran to him, wiping at tears as she ran. He fell to his knees just in time for her to hug him hard around the neck. Logan's nose buried in her black curls, his arms wrapping around her little warm body.

"You scared me so bad," he said shakily. He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew Carlos was about to snap his neck for a chance to hug their daughter, so he had to get up.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! Don't cry!" Olivia said pitifully as Carlos' face buried in her tiny shoulder and he just let it out. Logan took the opportunity to thank the woman, who explained that she was just glad that Olivia had talked to her and not some creeper and that Olivia's stomach was hurting and they should hurry home.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Olly, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you got lost and you didn't even get to finish getting candy and we were so scared and we thought you were dead and I'm so sorry, Olly, SO sorry!" James said hysterically, hugging the little girl in his lap in the back seat of the car as they drove the short distance home.

"S'okay, Uncle Jamie. My tummy hurts."

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to the store, baby," Logan said from behind the wheel. "To get you Sprite and ice cream."

Olivia laid back against James' chest miserably. Okay, she really needed to throw up.

"We'll watch Repunzel," Kendall said. "Jamie and I will stay with you."

Nobody was surprised when Olivia suddenly leaned forward and spewed onto the floorboard and all over James' shoes and jeans. Kendall pressed his legs against the door and watched in horror, feeling horrible for James, and Logan, since this car was expensive and he'd have to clean it up. When she lay back on James' chest, she was crying.

"I'm sorry! Those are your pretty shoes!" she sobbed helplessly.

"It's okay, sugar," James said reluctantly, rubbing her arms. He was utterly disgusted and ready to puke all over Kendall just thinking about what was all over him now, but he didn't want to hurt his niece's feelings. They were his favorite shoes, but he would probably either throw them in the washer 800 times or throw them away now.

"Better?" Carlos asked cheerfully, twisting in his seat to grin at her and at his best friend, because he thought it was HILARIOUS that somehow James always got puked on. Whether it be a drunken college Logan, a baby Olivia, a sick Kendall, or a dizzy Carlos, it was ALWAYS James. Olivia giggled and nodded.

"Better."

* * *

**I hope that was a sufficient ending to this collection! I know in the chapter before the last one I put that the next one would be cute, then it was one about extreme exorcism… Yeeeeah… See, I thought that I was gonna post this one after that one, so the possession one would be very last. So that's what's up.**

**Oh, and some people get confused when I try to be sneaky and IMPLY stuff. So just to clear your foggy heads if you have one, I was going for this:**

**Logan and Carlos got married and had Olivia by surrogacy, meaning a lady got purrposfully impregnated (in a doctor's office- NO! Not doctor's office sex! Mother of god... A turkey baster!) and had their babies for them. Olivia is Logan's biological daughter. Then they did the same thing with Ben- I guess we can say by the same lady, who is out of the picture unless she's popping out Mitchell babies. Ben came from Carlos' seed. So that's what's going on, if you were confused.**

**You know, I made all these Halloween one-shots and I fricking HATE Halloween. Throw rotten tomatoes all you want, but I hate it. :)**

**Would anyone be interested in a Holiday Collection? I know it's not the same since I can't put any scary ones. Ideas for interesting holiday one-shots? It'll be a while, obviously. Unless you want a Thanksgiving one. I'm thinking they kill and stuff Carlos? Yeeeah… Sounds nice. JUST KIDDING, DUDE1! Unless they're stuffing him with their… Nevermind. ;)**

**ALSO I got a request for a bigger story for "Blood, Sex, and Rock 'n Roll". I wanna do it really bad, but is the vamp fad gone? I fricking LOVE vampires. Would you guys read into that if I made it? Oh, who cares? I'll probably do it anyways. But I would LOVE if you guys read it. :)**

**Review! :D And thanks for reading!**


End file.
